The present disclosure relates to a light directing expandable envelope. In one embodiment, the present disclosure relates to a light directing expandable envelope that includes a light source, a light directing film, and an optional reflective film.
Low cost, portable light are highly useful for a variety of applications. For example, as an emergency light when electricity is limited or unavailable. A portable light would have use as exterior lighting for events, parties, camping, or other activities during darkness when overhead lighting is needed but where permanent overhead lights are impractical or simply unavailable. Portable lights would also have applications for indoor use as an alternative to floor, desk, or permanent ceiling or wall lighting where portability or architectural design is an important element.
Balloons have been created that include a light source. However, the light source is often included to provide a decorative aspect to the balloon. For example, US Pat. App. publication 2008/0242190 discloses an LED-projection message on a balloon wherein light emitting elements are projected via a lens assembly into a balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,344 discloses an illuminated balloon assembly that includes an electric lamp and various films sealed together to effectively illuminate the design provided on the film.
Such light sources and balloon designs are effective at achieving the design aspects. However, the light source in connection with the balloon is not designed to maximize the light output in a specific area surrounding the balloon.